Darkwing Duck and the Thanksgiving Dinner
by DarkwingFan
Summary: A short Darkwing Duck story minus Darkwing as Drake Mallard hosts yet another Thanksgiving dinner with all his friends and family. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


I just like to say to all my on line friends Peach Wookiee, Gosalyn2007, Vicki224 and everyone else in between: From DarkwingFan to you...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

Here's a little story just for you this holiday season. I call it:

Darkwing Duck and the Thanksgiving dinner!

All was a buzz at the Mallard household as Drake Mallard...aka Darkwing Duck was getting ready to host yet another Thanksgiving dinner with his closest friends...The Muddlefoots, The Hooters, The Bellums and The McQuacks, Launchpad's family.

As always it was going to be a full house.

Drake and Launchpad were in the kitchen getting the bird and all the trimmings ready for the big feast.

"Wow...that's some bird you've picked out this year DW. It must weigh over 500 pounds." Launchpad said as he hung the bird up on the cupboard's knob. "Do you think that knob will withstand the pressure?"

"I hope so LP. It's hanging over the sink so if it fails...the bird will just take a splash into the water there." Drake said as he turned to other things.

"So DW...why do we keep the giblets and cook them? Nobody eats them...except the heart of course."

"WHICH THE HEART IS MINE BY THE WAY." Yelled a voice from the living room.

Gosalyn Mallard, and her best friend Honker Muddlefoot were sitting on the couch watching the Piggies' Thanksgiving Day Parade on television.

"Ewww, Gosalyn, you like the turkey heart too?" Honker asked his best friend.

"Yeah...it's so delicious Honk. Put a sprinkle of salt on it and mmm-mm good. You should try it one of these days."

"No thanks Gosalyn. My brother Tank is the heart eater in our family. Every time there's a heart in the turkey...he eats it...WHOLE! I think it's disgusting."

"You don't know what you're missing Honk!" Gosalyn finished as she turned her attention back to the screen where a performance by Barney the purple Dinosaur was just starting. "Oh man...I hate this guy. When will people see that they hate this purple freak and pull him out of performance...and he's always taking his time too singing songs about friendship and special people...or sharing! Nobody cares."

She took the remote, pressed mute, and waited...and waited...and waited...

"Oh hurry it up already...who cares about sharing on thanksgiving. It's all about the getting. Who has ever heard of sharing on Thanksgiving day anyways?"

Finally the Barney float started to leave the performance stage of the parade and continue down the street as the Barney balloon made its way past the cameras as well.

"I really wish that balloon could get caught on something...hit a snag and deflate. Wouldn't that be cool Honker?"

"I guess." was all Honker could say.

"Gos...just because you don't like Barney..doesn't mean everyone else does. There could be some kids watching that parade going nuts right now that they say their favorite idol." Drake called from the kitchen.

"Yeah...whatever. I still think it's a waste of valuable time for other performances. I mean...the world doesn't evolve around Barney the big purple freak!...(starts talking in Barney voice) UH-hi kids...would you like to sing a song about something that nobody cares about and that nobody else does in real life...Super-Dee-duper... my butt."

Honker started laughing as well over Gosalyn's impression of that totally out of date dinosaur.

"That was pretty good Gosalyn."

"Well...yeah."

The show then went into commercial and introduced the next couple of acts scheduled to appear before fading to black.

"Keen Gear...I can't wait till I see Santa Claus."

"Me either...have you've been really good this year?" Honker asked.

"Yeah.."

The two kids heard laughter coming from the kitchen as both Drake and Launchpad were just about ready to burst.

"That's a hugh lie if I ever heard one." Drake said as he finished up making the Stuffing. "Stuffings done. When that bird is nice and ready...we'll stuff him up, sow him back together again...throw him in the oven for four hours then it's chow time. I've got all the trimmings done too...sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, Carrots...everything you need for a home style Thanksgiving meal."

"MMM-Mmmm DW...I can't wait to dig right in." Said Launchpad. "So are we done in the kitchen for a while?"

"We are LP...oh and uh...could you do me this great big favor...when everyone gets here, you mind calling me Drake?"

"Sure Drake...it's just weird...I'm so used to calling you DW. Heh-Heh-Heh."

"So Gosalyn...who's coming up next?" Drake asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well, there's a performance coming up from the Quack street Boys, Faith Bill, and a couple of

marching bands. They even say that Santa's On his Way!" Gosalyn stated.

The program came back on after the commercial with hosts Meredith Quackira, Matt Waddler and Al Rover sitting in a special broadcast booth.

They spoke for a while on Thanksgiving traditions and the weather before getting back to the parade.

The next float was a little kid's dream come true.

It was full of toys of all shapes and sizes from Lego's to Teddy Bears and Building Blocks.

On the float was their next performer Faith Bill singing her latest hit.

The kids on the float just waved to the crowd.

When the song was over, the audience clapped and cheered as the float left.

A few big balloons followed after that and a Marching Band from Central New Yolk U playing the song jingle bells.

Then it went into another commercial break, promising performances by The Quack street Boys and Santa.

The show was almost over.

"How long is this program anyway Gos?" Drake asked as he looked at the clock.

"Well...the parade started at 9 this morning so it'll end at noon."

"Wow...that's a pretty big parade. Where is it recorded?" Launchpad asked.

"It's not recorded LP. It's live in New Yolk City. The Piggies' Thanksgiving Day Parade. You know...the department store they have down there known as Piggies." Said Drake.

"Oh Yeah...THAT great big parade that they have every year. I remember now."

After the commercials were over and the show returned, it was time for the performance by the Quack street Boys, playing their recent biggest hit, "Missing you for the holidays."

They were on this thanksgiving themed float with a great big turkey at the top moving it's wings up and down as it's head looked back and forth.

"Wow...those people at Piggies should know how to build a float." Drake said as he looked at the animated turkey.

The song ended and the parade continued with three more balloons and two more marching bands.

The final marching band made a formation on the performance stage and played some kind of Christmas entrance theme then the moment finally came...Santa Claus had arrived at Piggies!

The confetti came from all around as the people cheered.

"Wow...that was some entrance! Don't you think Gos?"

"Yeah Dad...that was awesome stuff. Too bad St.Canard doesn't learn a thing or two for our parade." Gosalyn said. "Anyway...call us when the bird is done..Honker and I are going to play video games all day. Come on Honk..."

The two kids went upstairs to play in Gosalyn's room while the two adults had the living room all to themselves.

Dusk started breaking over the now peaceful city of St.Canard as all the guest started arriving for Drake's Thanksgiving Feast.

Gosalyn and Honker were all dressed up as were all the guests.

The table was a beautiful sight filled with all the trimmings needed for a wonderful thanksgiving meal.

When everyone was seated, Drake stood up to address his party.

"I would like to thank you all on this wonderful day of thanks for coming to my feast. It's a real honor to bring to you this table full of plenty. Before we all dig in, Gosalyn...would you do us the honor of saying Grace?"

Gosalyn stood up as everyone bowed their heads in respect and held hands.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power and the glory forever and ever Amen. We thank you Oh Lord for this table of plenty which you have given us tonight and we thank you for bringing together all our family and friends to share this wonderful meal with us. Amen."

Everyone repeated Amen and sat down, beginning their meal.

It was a wonderful Thanksgiving indeed.

I hope all of my fans have a wonderful and safe American Thanksgiving and God Bless!


End file.
